The present invention relates to hack saws, and more specifically the present invention relates to a saw blade adjusting device for adjusting the angular position of the saw blade of a hack saw conveniently.
A variety of hack saws are known and widely used for cutting things. FIG. 1 illustrates a regular hack saw which is generally comprised of a frame extendably fastened to a handle to hold a saw blade. The saw blade has two pin holes on two opposite ends thereof respectively mounted on a pin on a rod fastened to the handle and a pin on a screw rod fastened to the frame, and controlled by a wing nut. The tension of the saw blade is adjusted by turning the wing nut in either direction. Because the angular position of the saw blade is not adjustable, the hack saw shall be tilted while performing a bevel cutting. Tilting the hack saw during a bevel cutting may make the hand tired easily.